Final Fantasy VI: The Adventures of Biggs & Wedge
by Clydes Shadow
Summary: Everyone thinks Biggs & Wedge met their fate at the hands of the frozen Narshe Esper. Think again! Narrated by Mog, this is the tale of these two lost heroes!


**_Final Fantasy VI: THE ADVENTURES OF BIGGS & WEDGE_**

**Chapter 1**

_Kupo! Hello everyone, I'm Mog! I have a story to tell you all! The battle with Kefka is over, and peace reigns over the land! My friends and I became well known heroes Kupo! However, there are two other heroes I wish to talk about. There is little record of these two, but the story of their adventure is an amazing one! I started having visions of these two after that old Esper Ramuh came into my dreams. I wrote down all their adventures, and will share them with you now! This is the story of Biggs and Wedge! Enjoy Kupo!_

"WEDGE! WHERE DID YOU GO?!"

"UWAAAAA!"

The light from the Esper engulfed both of the soldiers in an instant. They couldn't see or hear anything, and eventually fell unconscious. When they awoke, they found themselves falling from the sky.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Sergeant Biggs, save me!"

"BRACE FOR IMPACT CORPORAL!"

"NOOO! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

CRASH!

They fell to the ground in their Magitek Armor, which dismantled on impact. They both flew from the cockpits and into some shrubs. Biggs, the taller of the two, found his helmet was stuck, while the rest of his body panicked like a frantic chicken.

"Wedge! Where are you? WEDGE!"

"Biggs I'm over here!"

Wedge was the broader of the two, found that his posterior was stuck in a hole next to the shrubs. It was an animal made hole, and he thought he felt something underneath him.

"SERGEANT! HELP ME! HELP ME!"

"I'm a little busy here Corporal!"

Biggs finally got his head free from the shrubs, but fell back into the nearby tree, causing a branch to fall on his head. He got up and staggered towards Wedge!

"Okay...wooo...birdies...what's wrong Corporal?" Biggs said as he shook his the comb webs away

"I'm stuck Biggs...help me! I feel something under my butt!"

Biggs held his hand out to Wedge, and then suddenly pulled it back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BIGGS?! HELP ME!"

"Remember back during our briefing? You said that I would be the one to screw everything up! You told everyone in our battalion that I would fail, and the girl would get kidnapped by demons or something! You even told the weird lady with the crazy healing water in the shack near the inn!"

"BIGGS, THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR...OUCH! SOMETHING BIT ME!"

Wedge felt the pain of something sharp beneath him. It continued to attack his rear end, which left him desperate, and afraid.

"COME ON BIGGS! I'M SORRY! PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE! I FEEL TEETH...OUCH! LEAVE MY ASS ALONE!"

Biggs took this time to laugh at his underling. He ended up falling over from laughter, as this display was priceless.

"HAHA! NOW YOU GOT YOUR LAUGH, CAN I GET SOME HELP HERE?! PRETTY PLEASE!"

"Okay, okay, gosh you're such a little girl Wedge."

Biggs grabbed hold of Wedge from both shoulders, and pulled. Wedge was logged in there pretty good, but eventually came free.

"I'M FREE! YES! YES! YES! YES!" Wedge cheered with his arms in the air.

"You're welcome...jackass...I wonder what's down there."

"Who cares? I'm free, and now we can get back to our..."

RAWR!

They both looked towards the hole, and saw a giant purple monster crawl out from it. It was massive in size, and looked similar to a wyvern, except it had no wings. It crawled towards them at a massive speed.

"Umm...Biggs..what do we..."

"RUN IDIOT RUN!"

The two soldiers ran with all the speed they possessed. They made it back to their wrecked Magitek Armors and searched for weapons.

"WHERE ARE THE RIFLES WEDGE?!"

"Umm...rifles...right...I put them here...somewhere...maybe underneath...next to the first aid kit..."

"You didn't bring them did you?!"

"HAHAHAHA! I guess I forgot! But I did bring snacks!"

"YOU NUMSKULL! HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DEFEND OURSELVES?!"

The beast was getting closer, and a decision had to be made quickly. Wedge turned around, and drew his Mythril Sword pointing it at his enemy.

"Biggs, I know we've been best friends since childhood, and I thank you for never letting me salute you or show you the proper respect that an NCO should receive. If anything happens to me, tell my wife and kids that I love them!"

"Wedge, you've never shown me respect...you're not even married...and what kids?!"

"Shut up! I'd do it for you and your imaginary family! Goodbye old friend...FOR THE EMPIRE! AHHHHH!"

Wedge charged towards the monster with his blade hand strong. When he got close enough he jumped, and slashed his sword with all his strength.

HYAAA!

clink clink clink

The sword didn't even penetrate the scales of the beast, and gave Wedge a cold stare of death. It raised it's claw about to strike. Wedge froze in fear as he saw his life flash before his eyes.

"Son of a..."

"GET DOWN YOU IDIOT!"

Wedge was brought back by his superior's words, he turned to see Biggs inside one of the dismantled Magitek Armors. The firing mechanism charged up, and was preparing to fire upon the enemy. The monster turned his attention towards Biggs and started for his direction. The creature got within range, and Biggs smashed the control panel. He jumped out of the Armor, and sprinted towards Wedge.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BIGGS?!"

"I SAID GET DOWN!"

At that moment, the other suit of armor activated as well. The monster was enthralled with the machines, when they both started beeping loudly.

BOOM!

The machines exploded, taking out the beast in an instant. Both soldiers shielded themselves from the blast, as debris flew in their direction. After a few minutes, both soldiers picked themselves up. They saw both their suits of armor in pieces, and some body parts of the creature scattered in the area. Biggs and Wedge walked over, reliving everything that transpired.

"Biggs...what the hell just happened?"

"We survived, that's what happened! As soldiers of the great Gestahlian Empire, we showed our might is just, and our resolve more...juster? It matters not! HAHAHA! We win!"

"Clap Clap Clap! Very well said sir, however I do have a question!"

"What would that be Corporal?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!"

Biggs, finally had a chance to observe the scenery. This was nowhere near Narshe, and seemed to be nowhere he recognized. The grass, trees, water, and sky were all different shades he had never seen before. He was shocked, and did not wish to admit it, but he turned to Wedge with a breath taking declaration.

"Wedge...we aren't in Vector anymore..."

~fin

_Well wasn't that fun Kupo! This is just the beginning of the wonderful adventures of Biggs and Wedge! Where are they? Where will they go? What kind of snacks did Wedge bring? Come back and see what happens in Chapter 2 of their amazing tale! Til next time Kupo! _


End file.
